Perfect Servant
by yokosfoxyladyxo
Summary: What more could you expect? You get thrown into the past at 15 years old, find out that demons exist and that you're a reincarnation to some woman who died and then, you get kidnapped. Life for Kagome Higurashi couldn't get any more interesting, right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit off of writing this fanfiction.

TA DA! Perfect Servant is now in motion!

Will be posting the first chapter of Mystery of You tonight as well

Chapter 8 of Waking The Demon is ALMOST finished, so for those of you that have read that one and are waiting for an update, that will be tonight

Harder To Breathe hasn't been written, I have thought of a million beginnings but haven't settled on one yet for the first chapter

The Snake Den ch. 3 will be posted tonight, I am finishing up the chapter as we speak, I am so sorry to those of you that were fans of that one as well, I had been SO focused on Waking the Demon and Begging for Mercy obviously

ALSO

I got a request in a PM to write a Inu/Kags version of Begging For Mercy, I cannot promise that it will be the same plot because I designed it specifically for Sesshomaru and Kagome BUT I will write a similar fanfiction for Inuyasha and Kagome, title will be released later as I start to work on the plot for it

Without further ado!

* * *

><p>"Kagome, why don't you just go home! You don't belong here and you'll just be in my way," the gruff hanyou growled at the young girl tending to his wounds. "I have a task to do Inuyasha, I broke the jewel and I have to fix it," Kagome said softly, keeping her voice low as she finished wrapping his wounds.<p>

"I don't know why you bothered to wrap me up, I'll be all healed in a couple hours," he told her. Kagome rolled her eyes, "I don't care, you were bleeding pretty bad…I'm going to go take a bath, I'll be back," she informed him, unaware of the yellow eyes that watched the two interact.

Cold, amber eyes watched the scene with mock interest as he watched the strange human from his father's tomb walk off alone. _'Baka half-breed, if only you knew what was about to become of your woman,'_ a sinister smirk played on his lips as he followed behind her in the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kagome:<strong>

Kagome sighed as she undressed and sank into the cold river, wrapping her arms around herself and finding a rock that jutted out of the water. Leaning against it she let out a deep sigh, she went from being a normal teenage girl to a freak that traveled to the past and associated with a crude half-demon. "I knew I should have just gone to school and let Souta get that blasted cat," she pouted and dunked her head under the water.

When she resurfaced, her eyes met gold and she let out a frightened gasp. "Inuyasha SIT!" she squealed without thinking, her eyes shut tightly. "As entertaining as it would have been to see the half-breed subdued, I am not Inuyasha," a cool, silky voice met her ears instead of the sound of a body slamming into the ground.

Her eyes opened wide as she stared at the aristocrat that had tried to melt her with poison not even a few hours earlier. Covering herself, she backed away from him and opened her mouth to scream. "Try to scream girl and you'll find yourself dead before you can blink," a hand went over her mouth, silencing her as she stiffened, feeling silk brush against her bare back.

"I will have my revenge, I will get the tetsusaiga and I will have my arm back, miko," he said into her ear, making her shiver. The hand moved from her mouth to wrap around her waist, pinning her body against his as he summoned his cloud, lifting them both out of the river. The cool air hit her bare skin and she shivered as he sped towards the West.

They were there within moments and the demon lord was roughly shoving her to a guard. "Taiken, take the ningen, get her clothed and find her suitable chambers in the east wing," the cold demon ordered, heading into his palace. "Come on," the guard said, tugging at the silent girl's arms as he led her towards the east wing.

Kagome struggled against him slightly, trying to yank her arm free of the man's grasp. A growl came from the guard and he abruptly stopped. "Cease your struggling, girl," he told her.

"My name…is not…girl!" she growled out, yanking her arm free. He sighed and grabbed her, throwing her over her shoulder and hanging onto her legs. "You know, you're not bad looking for a human," he told her with a chuckle, feeling her squeak and beat against his back with her tiny fists. "Put me down!" she tried to struggle and soon found herself placed on a bed. The bed chambers weren't that bad but she still didn't want to be here.

"If you're name isn't girl, then what is it?" the guard asked as he pulled out a plain white yukata. "It's Kagome," she said quietly, taking the silk he handed her. She pulled it on and tied it, taking a seat on the bed. "I must report to mi'lord," he said and without another word, he left her chambers and headed to his lord's study.

He knocked on the large oak doors and waited for a confirmation before heading in. "Sesshomaru-sama, the girl has been placed in the chambers. What are your further orders?" he asked, bowing deeply to the demon lord.

"She is to become my personal servant, and you will guard her, make sure she doesn't escape," his cool orders reached the guard's ears. "Yes, sir" Taiken said, bowing once again and heading for Kagome's chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kagome<strong>

"I just want to be home," she whimpered to herself, curled up in a ball on the bed. "Kagome," the guard's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "What is it?" she asked, her voice a little raspy and cracked. "I, uh, apologize for my brash behavior earlier, I am Taiken, Lord Sesshomaru's General," he bowed in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Taiken, what are his majesty's orders?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. "I am here to make sure you don't escape and that you are to be his personal servant," he told her. "His personal servant!" she squeaked, her eyes open wide. Taiken chuckled and took a chair, scooting it up to her bed.

"Yes, you will be told your duties as his servant in the morning," he told her. The miko let out a sigh, "he'll never let me go, will he? Even after he gets his revenge on Inuyasha," she stated. "I highly doubt it, Kagome-san," he said. "Get some sleep," Taiken told the female.

"Wait, what kind of demon are you?" she asked curiously. "I am a wolf demon, my parents served the west and I follow in their paw prints," he said. Kagome nodded and laid down, "goodnight Taiken," she stated as she curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R my dearies! R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I've already gotten lots of love on this fic and it's only the first chapter!

You guys make me so happy with the favoriting and the subscribing to my story and author alerts

**loveinthebattlefield** always a pleasure to see you since you were such a good reviewer on Begging for Mercy :D

**Maracuya-chan** I'm so glad you enjoyed the beginning and I apologize that it took me a few days to update, I'm updating like 4 fics at the same time so my time gets stretched thin

**naru894** and **Mercy's Wolf Pack** Thank you so much! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and like it so far

Begging for Mercy has over 25,000 hits! YAY, I hope Perfect Servant gets just as much love :3

Without Further Ado

Disclaimer: I no own inuyasha, nor do i make profit off of writing this story

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since she had been taken by the demon lord; the morning after she had been taken, she was informed of her duties as the lord's personal servant. The only person she trusted in that wretched palace was Taiken, he spent every day with her but she could be over-thinking it; it was, after all, his job to make sure she didn't escape.<p>

"Kagome-san? Are you there?" Taiken's deep voice snapped the 15 year old girl out of her thoughts.

"Ah, yes, Taiken-sama" she said with a blush tinting her cheeks a soft pink. "What have I told you about the sama?" Taiken's green eyes studied her, a playful frown dancing on his lips. Kagome laughed softly, "well, I'm sorry," she squeaked, pouting just a little bit.

The wolf demon was the only person she opened up to and could be herself with. "Don't you pout at me missy, our lord shall be waking soon," he informed her. Kagome frowned a little bit and nodded, her blue eyes losing a little bit of their light.

"I shall go prepare his bath, then," she said softly. She turned to walk away but his clawed hand grasped her wrist. "Taiken?" she muttered, her eyes glancing at his hand. "I do not particularly enjoy seeing the light leave your eyes, Kagome-san, it is unbecoming," he told her; she could feel the heat of his body as he moved closer to her.

Her back met his chest and she stiffened while his long, dark hair tickled her shoulder blades. "Gomen, I just feel…so…trapped around him, smothered almost by his presence," she muttered. His chin rested on top of her head, remaining silent for a few minutes before he released his grip on her. "I suppose I should let you go do your duties while I go train the troops, you going to stop by at lunch again today?" he asked her softly.

Kagome turned around so that she was facing him, "of course I'm going to stop by, it's one of my favorite things to do," she told him and left with soft smile, missing the smile that graced the handsome demon's lips as he watched the tiny human go.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sesshomaru<strong>

The demon lord's golden hues popped open as he woke from his slumber. Sitting up, he watched Kagome go about the room, tidying up and such. "Good Morning, Lord Sesshomaru, your bath is ready and waiting," she informed him with a bow once she realized he was awake. "Good, have the cook send my breakfast to my study and meet me there in an hour," he told her.

Kagome bowed to him again as she listened to his orders. "Yes, mi'lord," she said, biting her tongue of any retorts she wished to give the stoic demon. The last time she had disobeyed him, she had been chained up in his dungeon for three days without food or water as punishment.

The demon lord's nose twitched as he passed by the young human, smelling pine and cherry blossoms clinging to her vanilla and jasmine scent. It seemed his guard was getting even closer to this female, which oddly made him feel a bit territorial over the mere slip of a girl that barely reached his diaphragm in height.

Shaking such traitorous thoughts out of his head, the demon lord headed to his personal bathing chambers.

Once he was gone, Kagome stuck her tongue out at the closed door and made his bed. Once his bed chambers were all ready, she headed towards the kitchen to tell the cook about his orders to send Sesshomaru's meal to his study.

As his personal servant, Kagome would come back to the kitchen to collect Sesshomaru's prepared meal and take it to where he wanted it. "Come back in 15 minutes, Kagome-chan," the cook said, getting to work on the meal that was ordered.

Kagome nodded to the cook and then went to peek outside to watch Taiken train new troops. They had spent her first few nights getting to know each other, he knew about her being from the future which he hadn't believed her for a while until she told him things that could prove it. He told her about his parents and being orphaned at a young age before being taken in by Sesshomaru's father.

The miko turned from the scenery and headed back to the kitchen, seeing that Sesshomaru's meal was ready. "Thank you, Kai-sama," she bowed and grabbed the tray, leaving the kitchen and heading towards the study. Knocking, she heard Sesshomaru's voice his confirmation.

Kagome went inside and set his food down in front of him and bowed low. "I have documents that I will need for you to give to Jaken, as he is to deliver them to the other cardinal lords," Sesshomaru stated as he started to eat, nodding his head at her to take a seat.

The miko found a chair across from his desk and sat in it, listening to him speak. "I will be holding a meeting here two moon cycles from today and you will be required to serve tea, be prepared to follow anything the lords say to you," his cold voice drifted across her ears and she felt like telling him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine.

"Yes, master," she said softly. "You do know how to give a proper tea ceremony, correct?" he asked her. Kagome nodded, "I performed one at my home once for a festival my grandfather put on at the shrine," she said to Sesshomaru, her eyes never meeting his since it wasn't respectful in this era to do as such to a person of better status.

"Good, you are dismissed, I will call upon you if I need anything else," he dismissed her, his gold eyes watching her stand, bowing to him once again before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>With Taiken<strong>

The wolf couldn't help but to glance at the doors leading into the palace often to see if Kagome was there watching him or not. He had become…attached to the little human in the few weeks since his lord had dropped her in front of him.

She had been so feisty and outspoken when she had first come to stay in the palace, but she was slowly losing her spark and will to fight, especially after the punishments she received from their lord for disobeying commands.

"Good job men, be here at dawn tomorrow and your training will commence," he barked out, dismissing the troops to head to their quarters. He had finally spotted Kagome in her usual spot so he headed in her direction.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kagome<strong>

Kagome watched Taiken dismiss the troops before he started heading towards her, "I see you let them out of training early, any particular reason why?" she asked softly. "I wanted to take a walk in the gardens with you, Kagome-san," he told her and offered her his arm, waiting for her to take it before walking towards the gardens.

"You better watch how you word things, Taiken-kun, you may give a girl the wrong impression and make her feel special," she told him with a small smile. The wolf demon stopped abruptly, causing her to lose her footing.

Before she could fall, he caught her in his arms and looked down into her eyes. "It is not my intention to give you any wrong impressions, Kagome-san, but you are special," he told her softly, his green eyes studying her face carefully, watching a blush tint her cheeks.

Unaware of the golden eyes that watched from a balcony, Taiken gave into a desire he had been having for a week. He leaned down and captured her soft, pink lips with his own, kissing her softly.

Kagome's eyes shot open wide, feeling firm lips press to hers but she got over the shock quickly, her arms snaking around the wolf's neck as she returned the kiss, feeling him deepen it as soon as she responded.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sesshomaru<strong>

Gold eyes tinted red as he watched the scene with disguised interest. Sesshomaru sneered and turned his back to the kissing couple and headed back into his study, taking a seat and rubbing his temples, attempting to calm his raging beast.

He was confused as to why his beast was reacting in such a way, they had many females begging to warm their bed and yet he was getting…jealous of his guard with the human girl he had captured as bait to his hanyou half-brother.

This would just not do.

* * *

><p>And that, my readers, is the end of chapter 2, I will begin writing on Chapter 3 ASAP<p>

I hope to see lots of reviews! The more reviews, the faster I write

Chapter 1 got 4 reviews

lets see if Chapter 2 can top that :D


	3. Chapter 3

Holy damn! I'm so so so so sorry that this took me so long to update, I'm going to try and update all of my stories tonight

I've had a lack of internet and my muse decided to take a vacation so i hit a writer's block on everything

My niece was also born so yeah, I've been so busy with that...this chapter took me weeks to write because my brain was so lost, I'm so so sorry

I love you all

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't believe how close she and Taiken had gotten in such a short amount of time; the two had been closer than ever since the kiss they shared in the gardens. Thinking about the handsome wolf demon made the young girl smile softly as she performed her daily duties while Sesshomaru had his bath.<p>

Walking over to a window, she looked down at the ookami who was viciously training new troops. She'd been there for only a month, but she really liked the sweet male that kept her company. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and she turned, her eyes meeting gold. "S-sesshomaru-sama!" she squeaked, bowing swiftly.

Sesshomaru arched a brow, his eyes darting between her and the window; he could still smell the wolf on her. This did not please him, at all. "Kagome, you have been doing well here," he told her, complimenting her in a way that was only Sesshomaru. "T-Thank you," she said softly, bowing again. "I will be going on a two month long patrol of the lands, you will continue your duties as if I were here, I leave at sunset," he informed her.

"Yes, mi'lord," Kagome said, remaining in her bowed position. "I will no doubt come across my half-brother while on my travels, I am not responsible if he does something stupid, you are dismissed," he said. Kagome held back her frown and raised from her bow, nodding to her lord and leaving the study to head to her chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later:<strong>

"Kagome-san," that all too familiar voice floated across her senses and she felt herself immediately melt into the warm embrace of the ookami. "Taiken, I've missed you," she whispered softly, letting her eyes fall shut while a content sigh escaped her lips as he kissed her neck. "And I have missed you Kagome, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he told her, his deep voice muffled by the slightly tan skin of her neck.

She smiled at his words and leaned back against him, craning her neck to the side just a little bit to allow him more access. "Our lord is going to be gone for two months," he purred against her skin, his fingertips on her abdomen. Kagome laughed softly, "yes, he is, but I still have to go about my duties, I think it's his way of making sure I stay miserable even if he is gone," she whispered softly.

"Well I would hope that you wouldn't be miserable with me around," she could hear the pout and the softness within his voice and she turned in his arms to face him. "I don't think I could ever be miserable with you around, Taiken, it's basically impossible," she smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

The kiss would've gone further if a knock at the door didn't interrupt them. "Y-yes!" Kagome called out, shivering as his lips started to meet her neck once again. "Lord Sesshomaru has called for you to meet him before he leaves," a soft female voice said before everything went silent. Kagome sighed, "I'll be right back," she said, pushing her lips against Taiken's before slipping out of his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sesshomaru<strong>

The demon lord had made a last minute decision to throw a rift between the two that had gotten so close, he was taking his Kagome with him. Gold eyes tinged with read when he realized his beast had gotten the best of him and claimed Kagome as his own.

A soft knock sounded at his door, "enter," he said, turning molten eyes to the door, seeing his personal servant come in. "Yes mi'lord?" her soft voice drifted along his senses. "I have decided to have you accompany me while I am on patrol, I am going to need things done for me when I rest and such," he told her without room for argument.

Kagome held back her frown and scream of frustration, knowing that she wouldn't be able to be with Taiken now, like she had been planning to. "Yes sir," she said, bowing to the young demon lord. "Be prepared to leave within the hour," he told her, dismissing her afterwards.

She bowed to him once again before leaving and heading to her chambers, seeing Taiken there waiting for her. Throwing herself into his arms, she hugged him to herself tightly, "Lord Sesshomaru has ordered that I go with him for this patrol…" she said into his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her. A growl rumbled through the wolf demon's chest, his clawed fingers stroking her hair.

"Damn it," he stated, his voice rough. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered into his chest, feeling him rub her back, "I'm going to miss you too Kagome but I will be here once you get back," he told her and kissed the top of her head. "I have to go talk with the troops to double up security once you and Lord Sesshomaru leave the grounds," the general said, kissing his intended on the lips before leaving her embrace to do what he needed to do as the General of the West.

Kagome sighed softly as she watched him leave, she damned Sesshomaru for ever ordering her to go with him on the patrol, what was his deal anyway?

* * *

><p>I'm sorry its so short, the next one will be longer i promise.<p> 


End file.
